Internal combustion engines convert chemical energy from a fuel into mechanical energy. The fuel may be petroleum-based (gasoline or diesel), natural gas, another combustible material, or a combination thereof. Most internal combustion engines mix the fuel with air and then inject the air-fuel mixture into one or more cylinders formed by a crankcase, cylinder head, and piston. The internal combustion engine may use a camshaft system, a hydraulically activated electronically controlled unit injection (HEUI) system, or the like to control the injection of the air-fuel mixture into the cylinders. In each cylinder, the fuel ignites thus generating rapidly expanding gases to actuate the piston. The fuel may be ignited by compression such as in a diesel engine or through some type of spark such as the spark plug in a gasoline engine. The piston usually is connected to a crankshaft or similar device for converting the reciprocating motion of the piston into rotational motion. Thus, an internal combustion engine may be used to propel a vehicle, operate a pump or an electrical generator, or perform other work. The vehicle may be a truck, automobile, boat, or the like.
Some internal combustion engines use an oil spray to lower the temperature of the pistons during engine operation. Each piston has a nozzle is attached inside the engine crankcase at a location between the piston and crankshaft. A tube is attached to the nozzle to provide oil during the engine operation. The tube also is routed through the inside of the crankcase to a pressurized oil supply. The nozzle is aimed or targeted to spray oil against the underside of the piston as the piston actuates in the cylinder.
In many internal combustion engines, it may be difficult to find a location for the nozzle and tube that keeps them away from moving parts such as the piston, connecting rod, and crankshaft. It may be difficult to route the tube through the crankcase to a pressurized oil supply. It also may be difficult to target the oil spray and to maintain the target of the oil spray on the piston.
In addition, the oil spray from the nozzle may provide intermittent cooling of the piston. The nozzle typically is in a stationary position in relation to the piston movement in the cylinder. When the piston is extended into the cylinder (upstroke), the oil spray from the nozzle may not reach the piston. When the piston is retracted from the cylinder (downstroke), the piston may block the oil spray from reaching the desired or target location on the piston.